The present invention seeks to provide apparatus, a system and methodology for automated surveillance employing non-human monitors in real time.
The following U.S. Patents relate generally to the field of the invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,927,233; 5,601,054; 4,627,385 and 4,131,887.
The present invention seeks to provide improved apparatus, a system and methodology for automated surveillance employing non-human monitors.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a system for non-human animal-based surveillance including a non-human animal-borne, non-human animal noise sensor, and a non-human animal noise analyzer operative to receive sensed non-human animal noises, to determine at least partially therefrom whether an alarm situation exists and to provide an alarm indication output.
Preferably, the system also includes a remote monitoring facility receiving the alarm indication output. Additionally, the system also includes a non-human animal-borne camera. Additionally or alternatively the non-human animal noise analyzer is non-human animal-borne.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention the system also includes a non-human animal-borne wireless transceiver. Preferably, the non-human animal-borne wireless transceiver transmits the alarm indication output to the remote monitoring facility. Additionally, the non-human animal noise analyzer is operative in a sleep mode in the absence of non-human animal sounds meeting a wake-up threshold. Alternatively, the non-human animal noise analyzer is located at the remote monitoring facility.
In accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention the non-human animal-borne wireless transceiver transmits sensed non-human animal sounds to the non-human animal noise analyzer at the remote monitoring facility. Alternatively or additionally the camera is actuated in response to an output of the non-human animal noise analyzer.
Additionally, outputs of the camera are displayed at the remote monitoring facility. Preferably, the system also includes a non-human animal vital signs sensor for providing a non-human animal vital signs output. Additionally, the non-human animal vital signs output indicates the existence of an alarm situation.
In accordance with still another preferred embodiment of the present invention the system also includes a non-human animal stimulator for providing an operator triggered stimulus to a non-human animal. Preferably, the system includes a non-human animal-borne portion and a remote monitoring facility and utilizes an at least partially wireless network for providing communication between the non-human animal-borne portion and the remote monitoring facility.
Additionally, the non-human animal is a dog and the non-human animal sounds are sounds of dog barking, at least one of whose frequency and amplitude indicates the existence of an alarm situation.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for non-human animal-based surveillance including sensing a non-human animal noise, using a non-human animal-borne sensor, receiving the non-human animal noise, analyzing the non-human animal noise to determine at least partially therefrom whether an alarm situation exists, and providing an alarm indication output. Preferably, the method also includes transmitting the alarm indication output to a remote monitoring facility.
Additionally, the analyzing the non-human animal noise includes analyzing the non-human animal noise using a non-human animal-borne noise analyzer. Additionally, the transmitting includes transmitting from a non-human animal-borne wireless transceiver. Alternatively or additionally the method also includes operating the noise analyzer in a sleep mode in the absence of non-human animal sounds meeting a wake-up threshold.
In accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention the method includes analyzing at the remote monitoring facility. Preferably, the method also includes transmitting sensed non-human animal sounds from a non-human animal-borne wireless transceiver to the remote monitoring facility. Additionally, the method also includes actuating a camera in response to the output of the analyzing the non-human animal noise. Alternatively or additionally the method also includes displaying outputs of the camera at the remote monitoring facility.
In accordance with still another preferred embodiment of the present invention the method also includes providing a non-human animal vital signs output. Preferably, the method also includes indicating the existence of an alarm situation based on the non-human animal vital signs output.
Additionally the method also including providing an operator triggered stimulus to a non-human animal. Alternatively or additionally, the method also includes utilizing an at least partially wireless network for providing communication between the non-human animal and the remote monitoring facility. Preferably, the non-human animal is a dog and the non-human animal sounds are sounds of dog barking, at least one of whose frequency and amplitude indicates the existence of an alarm situation.